


The Real Man Out of Time

by TimothyWithConner



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: Steve放弃了他醒来之后的那些故事，现在那些故事也不属于他





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 接复联4！涉及复联4的剧透！！！  
> OC是Stephen Robinson（SR），其实就是另一个版本的队长

1.  
当Steve把盾牌交给Sam，美国队长这个名号终于才真正就不属于他了。事实上，在70年前，他早已经放弃了这个名号。美国队长冰封在北极，他不可能成为第二个美国队长Steve Rogers。因此，他是Steve Rogers，战略科学军团（SSR）的一名职员。

同时也是Peggy Carter的丈夫。

他摩挲着无名指上的戒指，这一切似乎就像是梦境一边乍然出现，又匆匆而逝。他见到了他心爱的姑娘，和她跳了一支舞，然后他们愉快地约会、订婚、结婚，在布鲁克林有了一个幸福温暖的家。

打断他的回忆的是摇晃着的椅子。他不用回头，就能察觉到另一个人坐在了他的身边。Steve弯起嘴角，再次回想起自己临走之前和Bucky的对望。或许那时候Bucky就已经知道了自己的决定：他温柔地弯起嘴角，用自己最熟悉的笑容——70年前Barnes中士欣慰的微笑望着自己，无声地做出最后的告别。

而现在，70年又如同短短一瞬，在5秒钟之内就再度见到自己了。Steve心中急切地升起来想和他许久未见的挚友拥抱的激动——Bucky Barnes，现在总算又一次坐在他的身旁。

“Bucky。”

Steve灿烂地咧开嘴角，看着坐在身边的人慢慢地转过头盯着自己。但他没看到那个熟悉的温柔的微笑，Bucky的表情是一种带着困惑的、礼貌性的笑容。

他感觉到有什么不对劲，但Bucky盯着他诚恳的眼神还是驱使着他继续说下去：“你还记得那个Peggy吗？Peggy Carter？”

Bucky的眉头稍微抬了起来，嘴角还是保持着一模一样的弧度：“呃……抱歉，Captain，”他这么说的时候Steve仿佛要习惯性地跟着他一起笑起来，但事实上，Bucky没有开玩笑的语气，“我记性不怎么好了，你知道……我被冰冻了很久。”

“是那位在酒馆里穿着红裙子的女士，我和你都见过的。”Steve深呼吸了一口气，慢慢地说着，注视着Bucky的双眼企图启发他的回忆，“我和她结了婚。”

Bucky一瞬间惊讶地眨了眨眼，然后露出了一个恍然大悟的表情，除此之外什么反应都没有了。Steve的心狠狠揪住了，一种莫名其妙的古怪感觉继续席卷上他的心头，但他还是继续说了下去。

“我……真的很爱她，她也很爱我。当时我去找红骷髅之前，她亲了我……然后我回到过去之后，我就下决心……”  
Steve断断续续地说着，仿佛在交代着什么事情。然而他留意到不同寻常的是，Bucky似乎并没有留神去听，而是有些心不在焉地盯着自己。Steve停下了，这个时候Bucky仍然乖乖地望着自己。沉默却并没有带来任何情绪上的爆发，Steve想过很多Bucky的反应：理解、质疑、伤心、喜悦……但他没想过，Bucky会如此困惑。

 

突然，一声清脆的铃声打断了这份沉默。

“Bucky，我……”仿佛被点亮了一样，Steve突然想把积郁已久的话一下子都说出口。他以为Bucky会熟练地挂掉电话，听他再讲些什么——然而，他惊呆了，Bucky毫不犹豫地摁下了通话键，转过头面向着前方对他做了一个手势。

让他暂停的手势。

是谁？Steve的肚子隐隐下坠，他微妙地喘着粗气，皱纹密布的手掌在膝盖上微微颤抖着。即使是还是个小个子的时候，这种情况从未发生过。

接下来他听到了几乎让他窒息的声音。Bucky露出了一个灿烂的、毫不掩饰的笑容，就像是他曾经在瓦坎达见到他时候露出的那种放松又自然的笑容。同时，他也是害羞的、脸上带着幸福的红晕，发出Steve许久未曾听过的甜蜜的语调：“宝贝，怎么了？任务早早结束了吗，我很快回家了，我爱你。”

 

他……有了一个妻子？Steve深呼吸了几次，看着Bucky不好意思地拿下了手机，朝着他笑。不，这很正常——Bucky有了一个妻子，他是布鲁克林最英俊的男孩不是吗？他也有了幸福的生活……

“我都不知道你有妻子了，Bucky。”Steve勉强露出一个笑容，但这一次，Bucky不再隐藏了，他把刚才那副礼仪的微笑收敛起来，疑惑地盯着Steve：“呃，我很抱歉，Captain。”他再次强调了这个称呼，“为什么你会叫我Bucky？我以为你一直都叫我Barnes的。”

Steve脸色苍白地瞪着他。

“还有，那是我的丈夫。”Bucky贴心地补充上，但老人明显僵住了。

 

他大口喘着气，如果他是个普通人现在一定心脏病发作了。他……Bucky……不认识他了？而且还和一个男人结婚了？Bucky走上前来担忧地拍着他的背，而Steve趁这个机会紧紧抓住他的手。

“呃？Captain？”Bucky尴尬地看着抓着自己手臂的手，“能不能请您放开，这让我……”

“我不知道你喜欢男人。”Steve死死地盯着他，也没有松手。

Bucky看着他的眼神更古怪了，身体忍不住后倾：“抱歉，Captain，你说的这个话真的很诡异……”

“叫我Steve，Bucky。”Steve绝望地哀求着。

 

2.  
“我不明白，Captain，您说的‘非同寻常的挚友’到底是指什么？”Sam困惑地望着Steve，“Bucky和您似乎并不是那么熟……”

“该死的，我和他从小一起长大，Sam！”Steve生气地怒吼着，他不知道到底是发生了什么，Bucky又一次失忆了吗？但他想Sam会知道，Sam曾经和他一起寻找过Bucky，“他和我一起呆在咆哮突击队……”

“他和您是一起长大的，也是咆哮突击队的一员，但你们彼此之间似乎……没有这么好？”Sam手舞足蹈地比划着，“还有……Captain，我告诉过我的名字给您吗？您不是一直都叫我Wilson的吗？”

Steve怔住了。

 

历史的确已经被改变了，但没人意识到。当Steve再度来到美国队长档案馆，他再也看不到Bucky那张大照片了。他冷吸了一口气，他的历史一开始没怎么改变，但Bucky的资料却完全被挪到了一个小角落，以甚至仅仅在一张合照上露了个脸。他在一排咆哮突击队全员的资料上面总算找到了一行小字：Bucky Barnes是咆哮突击队唯一为国捐躯的成员。

这不对，这完全不对。他大呼小叫地叫来馆长，要求变更资料，加上原来他的那些内容——“Bucky Barnes是美国队长Steve Rogers的挚友，无论是在战场上还是操场上都……”

 

“不可能吧，Captain？”馆长瞪着圆圆的眼睛看着面前的老人家，“之前找您做档案的时候，您还漏掉了Barnes这个人呢，怎么可能是您的挚友？”

你怎么敢？！你怎么敢说我会漏掉Bucky？！如果他是二十几岁的小伙子，那Steve一定咆哮起来。但他不是了，他没有这么多的体力，他甚至只是一个老家伙了。他惊愕地看着来来往往的人流，麻木地说：“他不是我的挚友，那我是谁？”

“您是美国队长，打败纳粹之后隐姓埋名为神盾局奉献了一生，晚年才公开美国队长了的身份。”馆长瑟瑟发抖地说。

 

所以，属于Steve Rogers的那部分去了哪里呢？

 

3.  
“Sam，你得让他见我，”Steve站在神盾局的大厅里对着新任美国队长说着，“时间线那玩意搞错了太多东西，但是——我还记得他很多事情，只要我和他说，他就会相信我的。”

“呃……抱歉，Captain，”Sam犹豫地眼睛转来转去，瞥着后面无可奈何的Hill，“他现在真的不想见您，由于您上次的……举动。”

Steve终于放下了拳头，他无助地看了看Sam，又看着原处往这边看的Bucky。Bucky，他最熟悉最亲近的人，现在却用一种恐惧的眼神盯着自己，而且不让自己靠近。

他从未预料到这种场景，这种未来。他颓废地坐在了椅子上，心里想着该怎样做才能让Bucky同意和他谈谈。

 

这个时候，他突然看到Sam的双眼亮了起来，一下子精神振奋了起来：“队长！”他喊出来的时候才发觉Steve困惑地抬起了头，于是他恭恭敬敬地说着：“噢，那位是神盾局特攻队的队长Robinson。”

Robinson？Steve眨了眨眼睛，他以前从未听说过这个名字。

他微微抬着头，看着面前一位英姿飒爽的金发男人和Clint有说有笑地走在一起。说来也奇怪，原本打算退出的Clint，因为这一次的事件再次加入复仇者联盟了。一来是因为想要为以前的杀戮赎罪，二来是想代替Natasha的工作。他们的身后还跟着笑得一脸灿烂的“绿大个”Bruce Banner，以及Pepper小姐。他看见那位“队长”手里还抱着Tony的女儿，笑得一脸灿烂地被所有人聚在中间。

然后，他愣住了。那位Robinson把孩子交给她的母亲之后，跑到了Bucky身前紧紧地拥抱住他，毫不犹豫地给他了一个漫长而又热情的吻。他亲昵地捋着Bucky的长发，咬着他的耳朵说着悄悄话，手还紧紧地揽着他的腰。“去开个房吧！”Clint大笑着，所有人都跟着一起尖叫起来。Robinson害羞地脸都红了，而Bucky却一瞬间回到了当年布鲁克林小王子的模样，冲着所有人都做个鬼脸：“识相点的人还不快走。”所有人都开始嘘这对又恶心又大胆的情侣，而Bucky哼着歌依偎在那个金发男人的怀里，浑身上下都散发着无与伦比的快乐。

“他们很甜蜜吧，”Sam看着惊呆了的Steve，笑着说，“Bucky还是冬日战士的时候，只有Steph意识到他被洗脑了，拼了命地试着唤回他的记忆。结果果然——九头蛇完全掌控神盾局了，是Stephen带领大家打败九头蛇的。后来等奥创出现的时候，也是Stephen感觉不对劲所以……”

“等等？他们……结婚了？”Steve麻木地蠕动着嘴唇，“结婚？”

“对……一等到同性婚姻合法之后？”Sam困惑地盯着他不明白他为什么有这么大的反应，“Captain，您不会恐同吧？他们是真的很美好很甜蜜的一对，我也不怀疑他们为什么会彼此相爱，毕竟Steph曾经花了几年的时间都在追查Bucky的下落呢……”

 

“Steve，别在这——”  
他看着Bucky在那个“陌生人”的怀里变成了70年前那副朝气蓬勃的样子，听着Bucky用自己的名字喊着那个“陌生人”。

 

Steve突然意识到他曾经放弃了他醒来之后的那些故事，现在那些故事也不属于他了。

在这里，在复仇者联盟里，在他第二个家里面，他的朋友不属于他，他的身份不属于他，甚至……连Bucky都不属于他。


	2. Chapter 2

1.

19XX年

 

昏暗的油灯下，潮湿的空气中漂浮着一种若隐若现的霉味。Steve感受到疼痛、眩晕、恶心、难受，他困在自己瘦弱的身躯里。他感觉到肚子沉沉地下坠，感觉到无法动弹，感受到前所未有的无力。他躺在冰冷破旧的木板床上，安静感受着发热带来的一切痛苦。

 

但这时候，一个影子伴随着窗外闪过的车灯，在自己的身上一掠而过。

 

他挣扎着转过头，看到Bucky反着坐在椅子上，双手交叠地搭在椅背上，头轻轻地歪着，双眼紧紧闭着发出微弱的鼾声。他累了，大概守了Steve一夜，脏兮兮的脸却在灯光的照耀下依然勾勒出雕像般的线脚。他的长睫毛搭着，跟随着他的呼吸在空气中轻微地颤抖着。这时候，他的眼皮突然微微抖动了，他睁开了双眼，随之而来的是一个甜甜的微笑。

 

“你醒了，小Stevie。”Bucky依偎在椅背上，露出一个疲惫的笑容，但双眼却是闪闪发光的。Steve也回报了一个笑容，这仿佛一个火花，将Bucky一下子点燃起来，让他嘭地一下从椅子上窜起来。然后，他跳到了Steve身边，接连问着：“要喝水吗？好点了吗？要不然再吃一颗药？我去给你换毛巾怎么样……”

 

 

然后他醒了，从苍老的身体里再次醒来。

 

 

 

2.

Steve再度来到了新的复仇者大厦，他知道Bucky每天会在运动场慢跑，他不能出去因为他的铁臂会吓到路人。而当Bucky看到他的时候，他确信对方小小声地说了句“Shit”然后转身离开。

 

“等等——Bucky！”Steve颤颤巍巍地努力往前追去，但Bucky只是背过身子收拾着自己的东西打算离开。这时候，汗流浃背的Sam又一次拦在他的面前：“抱歉，您不能过去，Captain！”他困惑地拦着老人，但血清的残留作用还不至于让Steve这么容易被阻止。“求你了，Sam，Bucky，我只需要说一句话——”

 

 

听到最后这句话的Bucky总算停下脚步，转过头盯着老人。但是，他的表情依然是困惑不解又有点恼怒的。

 

“放开他吧，Sam，让他说吧。”Bucky向前走了几步，但依然保持着一定距离，“就在这里说。”

 

Sam看着Bucky坚定的样子，也看了看四处监视着的Friday，站到了一边。

 

Steve深吸了一口气，他激动地看着Bucky，清了清嗓子：“Bucky，你的妹妹叫Rebecca。”

 

 

Bucky抬了抬眉毛，表情没有任何变化。

 

Steve察觉到事情并不如想象中发展的那样，但仍然继续说：“你的妈妈叫做……”

 

“嘿嘿嘿——等等，等等好吗？”Bucky将交叉着的双手举起来，给Steve做了一个暂停的动作，“首先，”他咳了咳，努力压抑住自己的情绪，“我和我的丈夫都是您的粉丝，美国队长的大粉丝，特别是他。”

 

在“丈夫”那个词，Steve捏紧了拳头。

 

“其次，所有人都知道我的妹妹叫做Rebecca，咆哮突击队的所有人……说不定还有任何认识我的人。”

 

对，他怎么忘了，Barnes中士可是个话痨。

 

“我真的，真的不想去猜测您这种奇怪的行为到底是为了什么，”Bucky一副无可奈何地看着他，“说实话，我真的好久好久没有见到您了，自从……我掉下雪山之后吧？我真的很奇怪，您怎么又想起我了。如果您想要叙旧的话，可以去找Dugan，他的感情和您的更好……”

 

Bucky再次转过身了，Steve想他这次是真的想要离开了。而他想追上去，但Sam再次拦住了他。哎，他真的已经是个老人了，Sam用一只手臂就可以轻易阻挡他的行动……

 

 

“Dolores！她的名字是Dolores！”

 

Bucky停下了脚步。

 

“你花了三块钱就为了给那个红发姑娘赢一个毛绒熊，然后我们坐在冷冻卡车后面回家了！”

 

 

Bucky转过身子，而Sam想让Steve离开，却被Bucky的手势阻止了。

 

“哇——说实话我自己都不知道那个女孩叫什么名字了。”Bucky不可思议地看着他。

 

 

 

3.

“所以你真的都不记得了吗，以前的事情？”

 

“我……我记得发生了什么，但我不记得和谁一起做的。有些是和你，但是很模糊，有些我感觉是和Beka，有些感觉是和其他的朋友。”

 

“所以这就是时间旅行的副作用了，有一些过去被改变了，或者我所处的对我来说就是一个全新的未来。”Steve叹了口气，“Bucky，你记忆中所有的冒险故事，都是和我一起的。从布鲁克林到欧洲……你始终都站在我的身边，而不是队伍的小角落，甚至是……”

 

甚至是之后在天空航母上、之后我整整找了你两年、我们还一起并肩作战在瓦坎达对抗灭霸……

 

“Bucky，你有没有想过现在也改变了。”Steve突然激动地说，再次捏住了Bucky的手，而这次Bucky瞥了一眼，任由他握着，“事实上当时是我认出了你，而不是你现在的……丈夫。因为我们才是挚友，是一起从小长大的好朋友。无论你变成什么样子，我都能认出你来——”

 

Bucky的大眼睛惊讶地盯着他，转瞬间——

 

爆发出一阵爆笑。

 

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——不好意思，Captain，”Bucky捧腹大笑，顺势挣脱了Steve的手拍着腿笑着，“这怎么可能呢？您这么大岁数了。”

 

Steve哽住了。

 

“老实说我偷偷去了您妻子的葬礼，当时您致辞来着……”Bucky困惑地眨了眨眼睛，“您还在纽约之战后面到处做演讲激励大家重新振作起来呢，怎么……唉，您没事吧？”

 

他没事，他简直再好不过了。但他的心脏仍然一下一下猛然揪着，他不愿意去翻动的那些记忆在大脑里翻腾着。没错，在这里，他仍然是美国队长，但是一个吉祥物一般的年迈的美国队长，从很久以前开始都这样了。他的脑海中突然闪现出一幅画面，他的内心开始尖叫——

 

不——

 

哦，不不——

 

他回忆起来了在电视上看到的场景，在纽约之战，和他的队友们站在一起的不是他，是那位穿着蓝色制服的“特攻队队长”Stephen Robinson。

 

时间旅行也混淆了他的记忆，他直到Banner拉动扳手的那一刻才意识到“从冰里苏醒过来的Steve Rogers”的那些经历已经不属于他了。

 

 

“不过说起来也真的很奇怪呢，如果我们真的这么好的话，为什么我的记忆会这么模糊呢，Suri其实的确把我的脑子都治好了，”Bucky没留意到深陷回忆中的Steve，自顾自地翘着腿、摸着下巴开始说着：“你知道发生了些什么吗？”

 

我知道，我还回了宝石之后，决定留在Peggy身边了。

 

“或者不仅仅是你和我的关系……我的人生也发生什么改变了吗？”Bucky完全无辜地、天真地望着他，“你还记得多少，Captain？”

 

我，还记得……

 

 

Sam的突然出现打断了这一切，这把Steve从惊厥的边缘拉了回来。他冷汗直流地看着Bucky转过头，盯着Sam然后表情一瞬间变得恐慌起来，什么也没说就跑了出去。

 

“队长出事了。”Sam气喘吁吁地说。

 

 

 

4.

Steve抵达的时候Bucky一个人坐在治疗室里面。

 

他的面前Stephen Robinson全身上下都插着管子，双眼紧闭着躺在床上一动不动。他是美国队长，但Stephen只是一个凡人，自然不像他那样可以承受重伤又快速恢复。然而好在，复仇者联盟和瓦坎达的医疗技术足够高超，Stephen能恢复如初。

 

Steve留意到Stephen全身上下都是伤疤，细小的、明显的、恐怖的。他现在虚弱、无力，除了健壮的身躯以外真的像极了曾经的那个自己。Steve还看到Bucky反坐在椅背上，眼睛里全是令人心碎的痛苦。

 

“抱歉，”Steve看着抬头瞥着他的Bucky，微微地点了点头，“他还好吧？”

 

“他会没事的，只是……”Bucky摇了摇头，眼睛一眨便充满了泪水。但他是微笑着的：“……只是他总这样。”

 

Steve僵住了。

 

“这个一门心思就怕自己不能为国捐躯的傻小子，笨到作战的时候从来都不会逃跑。”

 

**那个布鲁克林的傻小子，笨到打架从来不知道逃跑。我得看着他。**

“我不看着他他就这样了， **Jerk** 。”

 

 

“ **Punk** **。** ”

 

Bucky和Steve同时惊讶地抬起头，看着躺在病床上的Stephen微微地睁开眼睛，从嘴缝里吐出这样一句话。

 

 

“抱歉……亲爱的……我让你担心了。”

 

“你不是一向这样吗，我又拿你没办法。”

 

Steve颤抖着，无声地后退着，目视着这对甜蜜的情侣依偎在一起，悄悄地说着情话。他失魂落魄地走到大厅里，内心里却不像一开始这么激动了，反而充斥着一种麻木和平静。他原以为自己会因为被夺走了故事而变得愤怒，但实际上他没有了。时间仿佛磨平了太多的棱角，他终究也不得不屈服在这种肉体老化带来的枷锁里面。他竭尽全力地去回想和Peggy在一起美好的点点滴滴，他们浪漫地约会、开心地大笑、像是最普通的情侣一样手挽着手走在大街上。这时候他摇摇晃晃地走过休息室，看到Morgan注意到自己的到来，抬起头喊了一句爷爷。

 

Steve下意识回应了这个称呼，看着Morgan背后闪动的动画片。

 

“这是什么？”Steve强迫自己转移一点注意力，画面上的东西似乎有点血腥。

 

Morgan目不转睛地盯着电视屏幕：“他和他的弟弟为了把死去的妈妈带回来，用炼金术炼成妈妈，结果他的腿和弟弟的整个身体都被夺走了。”

 

“……”

 

“后来他用手臂换回了他弟弟的灵魂，然后两个人一起踏上了寻找真正能炼成弟弟人体的旅行。”

 

“什么……你现在的年纪看这个不太合适吧，Morgan。”

 

“唔，结局还是不错的，他弟弟的身体回来了，不过不是炼成的，是换回来的。”

 

“换？”

 

“用 **他自己的炼金术能力** 换回了他弟弟的身体，然后回到乡下过上了幸福的生活。”

 

“他自己的……能力？”

 

“ **等价交换？** 动画片里是这么教的。”

 

 

这一瞬间，Steve的胸口仿佛被什么人狠狠地戳了一下。不是Peggy、不是他的队友们，也不是Bucky。

 

是Erskine博士。


	3. Chapter 3

1.  
“Arnim、Arnim Zola？”

Steve低下头，防止Howard认出他的脸来。他伪装成一个最普通的小职员，然后注视着那个小个子的男人走到了Howard身边，两个人亲密地交谈起来。

这副画面不仅仅出现了一次，事实上它重复了很多次。Zola在这里不是一个囚犯、甚至是受欢迎的。他是“回形针计划”的一员，他也是神盾局的科学家了。

“我真不明白他为什么会在这里，”Steve皱着眉头回到家里，总算能够把一天的郁闷发泄出来，“他是个九头蛇。”他捏着拳头说道，脑海里想拼命回忆起Zola曾经做过的事情。

Peggy看着自己的丈夫闷闷不乐的样子，她只能把这一切理解成Steve曾经的对九头蛇的怨念。她体贴地走上前，轻轻搂住他的肩膀：“Steve，这是上面的决定，你知道我们没办法改变的。”

Steve转过头，看着美丽的妻子微笑着的样子，也跟着笑了起来。他的大脑中乍然闪现过几个零碎的画面，一个蓝色屏幕上面出现的Zola的头像，和一个冰冷的、孤独的，伫立在漆黑的基地里的冷冻仓。

现在他想不起来那些是什么了。

 

2.  
2023年，Steve Rogers坐在他位于布鲁克林的小屋里，专注地翻着报纸。

他整理了他原本苏醒以来所有的报纸，Robinson队长几乎替代了他所有的位置、纽约大战、天空航母之战、索科威亚、《索科威亚条约》之后被通缉……那位队长也一样不是一个擅长社交媒体的人，电子媒体上只有极少量的信息。然而，在被通缉之前，Stephen曾经公开出柜。即使媒体对这位神盾局队长的另一半一无所知，但Steve猜测这位队长比自己更快找到了Bucky。

他颤颤巍巍地在电脑上打开视频，那是他从Sam那里要来的录像。当他用鼠标双击了之后，一串响亮的笑声从音响里爆炸开来——他挣扎着关掉了声音，看着占满了整个屏幕的Bucky的笑脸。

紧接着，他的笑容一点点缩小，然后整个身子都处于镜头里面了。Steve认出来这是在瓦坎达，Bucky还穿着他的长袍甚至没有一只手臂，而在他身边的不仅仅是Stephen，还有Sam和Shuri。这个传统与现代并存的国家里仍然传承着从很早以前保留下来的节日，为的就是纪念传说中为使族人免受饥饿而勇于自我牺牲、献身于神的青年。这一天人们在祭祀之后跳进河里，互相泼水寓意着洗净对方身上的罪孽。

这显然不是一个悲伤的时刻，它是一个整个国家的人都欢聚在一起、人们都回到童年时代的时刻。在静音的模式下，他看到他记忆中那个总是对着自己浅笑着、让自己放心的Bucky开怀大笑，被一群瓦坎达的孩子簇拥在中间，被Stephen和Sam一波又一波地泼着水。

“Steve，你作弊！”即使是静音状态下，他仍然能读懂Bucky的唇语，“来，Shuri，把我的枪拿来，让英勇的神盾局队长尝一尝咆哮突击队神射手的威力——”

Shuri靠在他的身后，而瓦坎达的小孩们完全不怕Bucky，用生硬的英语此起彼伏地喊着“白狼”，依偎在他的身旁也开心地笑着。这时候Bucky猛然弯下了腰，Shuri得意洋洋地举起一只水枪，喷了Stephen和Sam一整身水。

“呜哇——”两个大男人装着被打倒的样子尖叫着，孩子们兴奋地喊着“白狼”和“公主”庆祝胜利，而Stephen却还在水流之下装模作样地捏着嗓子说：“唔——饶了我们吧！公主殿下！还有……Bucky哥哥！”

“你应该叫他爷爷！”Sam笑着锤了Stephen一拳，而Stephen也哈哈大笑。但只有Steve注意到了，蹲着的Bucky脸颊完全红透了。

他按奈不住拔掉了电脑电源，黑掉的电脑屏幕上却突然显出另一个人的影子来。

 

“呃？嗨，Captain America，很高兴见到您，我是Stephen Robinson。”

 

3.  
一切甚至都和Steve想象中的不一样，他根本没想到Stephen会来见他，更没想到他这么紧张，还用着憧憬的眼神看着自己。

当他看到Stephen压抑不住自己激动的心情，掏出他曾经在Coulson那里见过的美国队长纪念卡小心翼翼地询问可不可以给他签名的时候，Steve才真的相信Bucky说的那句“我和我的丈夫都是您的粉丝，美国队长的大粉丝，特别是他”是真话。

然而那张特别典藏版的卡片上印着的英勇无比的美国队长，分明长得更像Stephen而不像是现在的他。

 

“我想你不是单纯为了这种事情来的吧。”Steve冷冰冰地扫视了一圈Stephen，看着对方天真地抬起头，尴尬地笑了起来：“当然不，Captain。”他甚至称得上有点害羞，脸颊红扑扑地支支吾吾地难于开口。Steve预料到了，他对Bucky的贸然之举无论如何都算是一种冒犯，更不用说对于他的丈夫了。即使这位Stephen很崇拜自己，无论如何也会来说一些“警告”的吧。

他现在又有什么身份来解释的呢？

“我其实是想替复仇者联盟的大家和Bucky……”Steve平静地听着Stephen的话，总算，他鼓起勇气抬起头开口说道，

“我想替他们和您道歉。”

 

Steve僵住了，看着Stephen不好意思地笑着说：“他们告诉了我一些事情……我其实明白您的，Captain。”他甚至戏谑地向着Steve眨了眨眼，“每个长辈都会操心孩子，觉得另一半配不上自己的宝贝闺女，非要赶走她的男朋友什么的……原本我和Bucky都没有别的亲人了，我还想着这种事情不会发生。不过现在有您，也就意味着有人能监督我了……”

不，我不是这种意思。

“您就放心地把Bucky交给我吧，”Stephen一脸灿烂地笑着看着他，“我会代替您好好照顾他的。”

Steve将手中的茶杯往地下摔了个粉碎。

 

在Stephen还震惊着的时候，Steve愤怒地开口了，他几乎将这几天的苦闷都一次性宣泄于口。

“代替？你怎么就能代替？”Steve恼火地嚼着这个词眼，它显然深深地刺痛了自己的内心，“我和Bucky从懂事的时候就是朋友了，我们从小就亲密无间，在我妈妈去世之后他几乎就成了我唯一的家人——甚至到了军营里面，他和我也从来都没有分开过。我和Bucky在一起度过了整整二十多年，我们认识了快一百年了。你这样一个毛头小子，有什么资格代替我？有什么资格……”

有什么资格抢走我的朋友们，但他没说出口，他哽咽了，因为Stephen完全完全没有被他的话语震撼到甚至是吓到，只是茫然无措地盯着他。

Stephen不明白，现在甚至没人能明白他了，Peggy已经去世了，连Bucky都不明白他了。

他好像第一次真的一无所有了。

 

Stephen再次抬起头，他不太明白这个老人为什么会如此情绪激动，但他只能将一切归类于那种“岳父心态”。面对逐渐平静下来的Steve，Stephen诚恳地说道：

“我明白您的顾虑，Captain，我知道你们是从小一起长大的朋友，还是军营里的战友。”Stephen露出一个微笑，“但是我们来做一个小小的数学题。”

这次反过来Steve困惑了，而Stephen继续自顾自地说了下去：“如果不算那五年的时间，我现在认识Bucky有4年时间，结婚不到1年。然后如果不算中间的分隔时间，您和Bucky认识大概25年？先这样假设吧。”

“我们的确只是一个开始，但是现在我们实际年龄不到30岁，如果顺利的话——”他弯起嘴角，“假设我可以活到80岁，那这样的话，我们能相伴50年，这不就是25的两倍了，Captain。”

他是对的。

“Captain，我向您保证——”

“I'm with him till the end of the line.”

'cause I'm with you till the end of the line.

Peggy，或许我应该高兴，是吗？

 

看着老人一点点释怀的表情，Stephen安下了心，没多想地在他面前拿出一叠文件。此时的Steve仿佛沉浸在过去的光辉之中，回忆起的仍然是和Peggy在一起美好的岁月。现在，他得到了一切，他应该了无遗憾了。而命运也是如此地有趣，Bucky有了和他相伴一生的人，那么他更没有任何的遗憾了。

他曾经和Peggy一起坐在餐桌前面，打趣地调侃着Howard和Tony种种惊人的相似之处。他有幸结识了两个正值壮年的Stark，而Peggy被他各种妙趣横生的冒险逗得哈哈大笑。

直到一份文件被递到他的面前打断了他的思绪。

 

“这是什么？”他倒吸了一口冷气，复印件上记载的不是别的，是冬日战士计划的种种情况。即使他老了，但看见文件的那一刻他依然重拾美国队长的能力，迅速地浏览着文件。

“冬日战士的档案，”Stephen也皱起眉头，收敛起笑容轻声说着，“我记得您是SSR的一员，后来也在神盾局一直呆到退休，我想……”

顺着他手指的方向，Steve看到了自己的签名，一瞬间所有的回忆翻涌而上——

 

“Rogers部长，您今天怎么这么早就准备回去了？”

“啊，周年纪念，我得给我妻子做一顿晚餐。”

“真浪漫呢，部长先生。这份文件您签一下好吗？最后一份了，上面催得很急。”

“噢，是什么东西？”

“冷冻仓的制造文件，和Stark工业合作的——主要就是来存放什么炸弹之类的，大概一人高的样子……”

“天哪，时间要来不及了，好了我知道了，签在这里是吧……”

 

也是一瞬间他的泪水夺眶而出。

他哭了，他颤抖着控制不住自己的眼泪，蜷缩成了最初那个小个子的模样哭泣着。他没有，那不是他的错，他只是不能去改变历史，但他骗不了自己是吗？这种事情实际上不是这单单一件，他见过无数次九头蛇潜伏在神盾局里的痕迹了不是吗。噩梦一下子都翻涌而来，他脑海里回忆起了Peggy对他痛哭着说Stark夫妇都死了时候的样子，他看到葬礼上Tony Stark茫然无措地站在那里，甚至还没意识到失去父母对他来说意味着什么。他想起了Zola愉快地在亲人的陪伴下在病床上度过最后的岁月，想起自己曾经找到过的Bucky受尽折磨的录像。  
“Captain，Captain，您不要太伤心了。”Stephen完全不知道发生了什么，但他只觉得Steve是在为了Bucky伤心，“放心吧，我会替Bucky解决的。当时我就计划好了，等到打败灭霸，我第一件要做的事情就是把冬兵的事情解决，公开审判——过去的那些事情，我陪他一起赎罪。如果他要进监狱，我就一直等他。”

“……为什么？”他想起了曾经从德国机场去西伯利亚的时候，在飞机里Bucky说的话。现在，他回想的时候禁不住又重复了一遍Bucky当时说过的话：“你为他做这些值得吗？”

 

“值得，”Stephen露出一个微笑，“您应该最清楚，实际上他是一个多好的人。”


	4. Chapter 4

1.

现在站在Steve面前的是一个金色头发的小女孩，她的眉眼弯弯，脸蛋红扑扑露出了一个小孩子最纯真朴实的微笑。她乖巧地穿着一件粉红色的连衣裙，像是洋娃娃一样打扮得漂漂亮亮的，纤细白皙的小胳膊拧在身后，俏皮地站在Steve和Peggy面前。

 

“Sharon，过来。”

 

Peggy的嗓音既梦幻又失真，好像是从某个遥远的地方缓慢地飘过来一样，打断了Steve的思绪。他蠕动着嘴唇，张开嘴想说些什么，眼珠无神地转动着，最终停留在了小女孩的身上。

 

“Sharon，过来，叫叔叔好。”

 

Peggy用力推搡着他，强迫他往前走去。真奇怪，他仿佛很熟悉这个孩子，离她很近很近。Steve看着这个金发的可爱小女孩瞪大眼睛看着自己，然后响亮地开口说道：“叔叔好。”

 

他看着Peggy俯下身子，给了Sharon的脸颊一个吻。

 

“来，Sharon，也给叔叔亲一下。”

 

Peggy欢愉的声音在空气中颤抖着，Steve看见这个小女孩好奇地举起双手，想要勾到他的脸颊。Steve没有动，但这个扎着小辫子穿着可爱裙的小女孩，仍然眼巴巴地举着双臂等待着她的叔叔俯下身子来亲亲她。她水汪汪的眼睛困惑地盯着自己，脸颊仍然是红扑扑的，散发着小孩子活泼快乐的气息。

 

 

最终他的目光定格在了她的嘴唇。她小小的、粉色的嘴唇。

 

当他亲吻她的时候，也是小小的、粉色的嘴唇。

 

 

“不，我没有！”Steve发出一声尖叫。

 

 

 

2.

“叔叔、叔叔！您还好吧？”

 

Steve挣扎着晃动着，睁开眼睛看到的是Sharon。

 

“您做噩梦了呢，叔叔。”Sharon露出一个微笑，几乎是轻车熟路地称呼他。她还和Steve记忆的一模一样，干练、美丽，但此刻多了几分对待家人的温柔。Steve颤抖着直起身子，看着身为13号特工的她穿着一身制服，整理着桌子上的文件。他想起来曾经他也和她有过许多次眼神上的交流——暧昧的交流，最终才达成了那个吻。

 

它几乎与Peggy当初和他临别一吻是同样的感情，都是属于情人之间的亲吻。但现在他脑海里回忆起的不是13号特工曾经和自己轻微调情的举动，而是小Sharon拉着他的手奔跑在郊外的田野里。他没回忆起陪着小侄女玩的快乐，他感觉到肚子里有什么郁结在隐隐下坠。

 

“你怎么来了，Sharon？”Steve眯起眼睛，看着侄女在他面前忙碌的样子，他不清楚为什么Sharon突然出现在他的房子里。

 

她笑了，直立起身子走向他，想要把他拉过来，但Steve却是本能地缩了缩身子，躲开了她的手。Sharon的手僵在了半空中，满脸都是困惑的表情。

 

“不……Sharon，”Steve看着侄女完全不知所措的表情，支支吾吾地说，“发生了什么？”

 

Sharon眼珠微微盯着他，笑容僵着但仿佛已经察觉到了什么：“只不过是……接您去新复仇者基地？”她顿了顿，“Robinson队长约了您。”

 

 

 

3.

“当我给他打电话的时候，他的第一反应是问我他是否有资格参加Tony的葬礼。我当时很肯定地告诉他，他有。

 

我们都从课本上和博物馆里学过，Barnes中士是咆哮突击队唯一牺牲的战士。但等到九头蛇的资料逐渐曝光，我们才知道Barnes到底被怎样对待了。我想到Tony当时在阿富汗的时候，那些恐怖分子要求他制造武器，他一开始反抗了。但等到他的头被摁进水里的时候，他勉强同意了，虽然后来做出了第一版钢铁侠战甲逃出了那里。但是Barnes中士呢？他被改造、被洗脑、被一遍又一遍地抹掉记忆又灌输记忆，被当做一把枪、一件武器存放在一个冰柜里。他从来都没有被当成是一个人，他的身上残留着七十年的冻伤和枪伤，只要他想要逃脱或者想要拒绝那些人就会给他洗脑，直到他再次成为一件称职的武器。而且，直到Robinson队长把他认出来，他没有办法逃脱出来也没有人去救他。

 

他不是罪犯，他是一个受害者，可能是有史以来最长时间的战俘。我清楚Barnes中士曾经杀害了Tony的父母，但经过了五年我们看清楚了所有情况。我，Pepper Stark，在这里呼吁Barnes中士无罪。”

 

 

 

4.

当Steve走在街道上，他就能看到Pepper坚毅的脸庞在画面中出现。她平静、温和地叙述着这一段话，或是在媒体的镜头下冷静地重复着。同时，这还只是他们现在所做的一部分。虽然很多人都平安回来了，大家也逐渐走出了Tony和Natasha逝去的伤痛，但他们就和所有五年之后才回来的普通人一样，带着一种微妙的过时之感。

 

冬兵审判却将所有人都团结起来了，他们再次成为了一个家庭。

 

 

Steve缩了缩手，躲开Sharon试图搀扶他的动作，独自推开玻璃门走进基地的大厅。他第一眼就看到了一个独臂的人坐在沙发上，和红发的Wanda亲切地笑着聊天，是Bucky。他今天一反常态地好好剪了头发、抹了发胶、打上领带，说不定还喷上了点香水。真奇怪，Steve眼前的人和70年前那个布鲁克林的英俊少年蓦然重合。要知道Bucky从不是个邋遢的人，打理头发、抹上发胶、打上领带仿佛就是Bucky Barnes每天的日常活动而已。但是，对于现在的Bucky，这仿佛又像是一个“反常”的举动。他看见Bucky扬起嘴角，带着最熟悉的一抹微笑，对着Wanda眨动着他引以为豪的迷人眼神，引得对方哈哈大笑——冬日战士的那些伤痛好像都不复存在，除了那条失去的左臂仍在不停提醒着别人那段残酷的历史。

 

Steve深呼吸了一口气，这时候Bucky也留意到了他的存在，兴高采烈的他几乎本能地站起身子，夸张地晃动着右手绽开一个灿烂的微笑——这时候，Steve倒吸了一口凉气，他几乎想要扔掉拐杖跑到Bucky的身边紧紧拥抱住他。他知道由于需要承载金属左臂的重量，Bucky的整条脊椎都被九头蛇换成了金属。而随之而来的后遗症是他摘掉左臂之后摇摇晃晃无法控制平衡的身体——但在审判开始之后，保释的条件之一就是摘掉Bucky“危险”的左手。

 

还好Wanda及时撑住了Bucky。Steve内心庆幸了一会，看着Robinson队长睁大了眼睛，更加毫不犹豫地紧紧抱住了Bucky。

 

 

“Bucky？！你没事吧！”被队长搂在怀里的Bucky却满不在乎地笑着，亲昵地以一个熟悉的姿势挎着Steph的肩膀，让他和自己紧紧挨着。被爱人紧拥的Steph害羞地低下头，明明强壮高大的身躯却像是个小女孩一样蜷缩在Bucky的肩头。而Bucky，真正变成了那个布鲁克林的小王子，调笑着托着Steph的脸颊亲昵地说着悄悄话。Steve只能撇过头去，尽量无视这些画面，即使那些放在70年前的他和Bucky身上是多么正常。而这时候，Pepper干净利落地出现在所有人面前，像是团队指挥一样冷静地宣布：

 

“今天要去拜访Martin Schrader。”

 

 

 

5.

Martin Schrader，他的父亲曾经是神盾局的一名高级特工John Schrader。在他的父母被冬兵刺杀之后，他父母的财产被莫名其妙地“查封”，Martin被送到孤儿院辗转在各个寄宿家庭之中。当Steph、Bucky、Wanda、Pepper以及Steve一起找到他的家，他们站在一座破旧的、肮脏的公寓楼前面。根据资料，Martin现在从事汽车修理工作，有妻子Mary和儿子Davis。

 

 

Bucky最初的想法只是利用保释这段时间去向那些被他暗杀的人的家属道歉，无论他们是否接手。在Pepper接手之后，这就变成了一次轰轰烈烈的行动，包括了Wanda和Pepper本人。而这次找到Steve的目的，是这个人也是神盾局的一员。

 

Steve甚至还记得John，那个十分有活力的红发男人，明明脸上还长着不会消退的雀斑却已经牵着怀孕的妻子的手，开心地站在他面前想要“Rogers部长”为他们的孩子祝福。等到Steve再一次见到当时那个襁褓中吮着手指，幸福地睡着了的小男孩，他已经变成了一个肥胖的、强壮的、阴郁的老男人，用十分可怕的眼神盯着站在门口的一群人，最终把目光停留在Bucky的身上。

 

因为男人的目光，Bucky颤抖着瑟缩了一下，而对方的嘴里却冷冰冰、十分不屑地吐出几个字：“啊哈，”他讥讽地说，“冬日战士。”

 

 **他不是，他是James Buchanan Barnes** **，咆哮突击队唯一为国捐躯的成员。** Steve在内心大喊。

 

 

“请等一下！”Steph伸出手去阻止Martin关上门，而Pepper接着他大喊：“请等一下，Schrader先生，给我们一个解释的机会好吗？”

 

“我不需要！”男人恶狠狠地说着，但没继续推门，只是站在门口大喊：“我还需要听什么杀死我父母的凶手解释？！我站在那里看着我父母浑身是血地倒在地上，然后从此我的噩梦就开始了——我的人生都被彻底毁掉了，你认为一个解释的机会就可以弥补这一切的吗？”

 

“Schrader先生!”“ Schrader先生！他是被洗脑的！”“够了，你们从我家滚出去！”

 

 

喧闹的声音此起彼伏地响起，门前逐渐变成了一片混杂的战场。在这片拥挤的人群之中，谁也没注意到一个人默默地向后退去，忧郁地低下了头——Steve的心脏立即被揪紧了，Bucky……他清楚Bucky从未忘记过那些事情，更加清楚Bucky在夜晚无助的尖叫和无尽的噩梦。他的胸膛之中莫名其妙翻涌上来一种强烈的情感，他拉住了Bucky的手，而对方猛然之间不知所措地盯着他的眼神。

 

这时候，一声温柔的声音打破了喧哗。所有人抬起头看到一个女人站在他们身后。

 

“他们是谁，Martin？”这看上去像是他的太太Mary，她虽然辛劳地系着脏兮兮的围裙，但看上去也十分得体。

 

“没什么大不了的。”Martin的语气软和下来，也突然想要强硬地关上门。但这时候Mary瞧见了Steph和Pepper，微微吸了口气：“Martin，你必须要让他们进来。”

 

“可是……”

 

“我们谈过的！我们都看了电视，那些可怕的、上帝无法饶恕的折磨——”

 

“可是——”

 

Mary虽然是个瘦弱的女人，但她的双眼异常坚定地盯着Martin。最终，这个大个子也不得不屈服了。“好吧。”他冷冷地瞥了他们一眼，打开门让所有人都进来。

 

 

“对不起。”

以所有人都没听见的音量，Steve听见Bucky在踏入门的那一刹那，这样小声地说了一句。

 

 

 

6.

“我完全不相信有人真的会被洗脑。”

 

Martin懒散地双手交叉着，平视着坐在自己沙发上的一群人。

 

“我的意思是，你们怎么能和我证明他不是出于自己的意志的？”Martin挥着手，直直地指着Bucky，“我看了那些酷刑，但如果他是酷刑之后屈服了……”

 

Steve看着Steph攥紧了拳头，如果是自己年轻的时候听到这种话也一定要万般忍耐才行。而此时Pepper就心平气和地摁下Steph，诚恳地说：“因此我们才带来了身为复仇者成员之一的Wanda，她的能力能让Barnes中士过去的经历在你的大脑中重现。”

 

“我怎么知道不是她做出来的幻象？”Martin皱起眉头。

 

“感受之后你就知道那绝不是幻象。”Pepper坚定的语气让Martin犹豫了。

 

 

这时候，一只手紧紧捏住了Martin的交叠在一起的手臂，他的妻子站在他旁边，比他更加坚定地盯着他：“我们要试试。”

 

“Mary？！”

 

“我们要试试，我也要。”她紧紧攥住Martin的手，“我们都清楚是那个该死的九头蛇和无能的神盾局夺走了你的父母，但Martin，我们必须要知道Barnes在这其中到底是一个什么样的角色。”

 

“夫人，那些画面可能对您来说……”

 

“不，我坚持这样。”Mary坚定地攥紧了Martin的手，她的表情如此坚毅以至于让Steve想起了他的母亲。

 

 

这实际上是短暂的一秒钟，Wanda分别抵上他们的太阳穴，魔法在她的手指之间轻轻流动着。一瞬间，一切都似乎有些不一样了。Martin睁开双眼的时候眼珠布满了血丝，直愣愣地瞪着眼睛直视着前方。那些混沌的、恶心的记忆仍然充斥在他的大脑里挥之不去，他仿佛前一秒刚刚从冰柜里被掏出来扔在地面上，像是一件工具一样被随意存储。而Mary的泪水一瞬间就决堤了，在她的大脑里她一听到那些词语、那些单词，她的身体就不由自主地把自己最美好、最有希望的东西无情地摧毁，她过去信奉的那些美好和珍贵的东西被无情地贬低。她的肉体饱受折磨，她的自尊被反复击碎蹂躏。她痛哭着跑进厕所，对着马桶止不住地呕吐起来，仿佛好几年都没有进食过固体食物一般受不了任何东西停留在她的胃里。

 

“我是谁？”Martin冲进去，紧紧搂着他的妻子哭嚎着大喊，“我记不起来我是谁了——但我记得我爱你，我爱着某个人。”

 

“我的耳边都是你死了，你死了！我的一切都不复存在了。”Mary哭着扑进他的怀里，“但我记得我爱你，我深爱着那个人。”

 

 

所有人都沉默了，只有Bucky平静地望着他们，淡淡地说：“我的确还记得我爱着某个人。”

 

Steve怔住了。

 

 

 

7.

Mary无法控制住自己的情感，躲在房间里偷偷哭泣。而Martin冷静之后默默走了出来，告诉他们今天他们承受得够多了。的确会有这样的情况，Pepper接受了，她示意所有人都可以离开了。

 

 

只有Steve停下了脚步。

 

“Schrader先生，我可以找你单独聊聊吗？”Steve走上前去，看到Martin想要摇头的样子，这时候他突然说，“我想找你聊聊关于你父母的事情，我是Steve Rogers。”

 

“美国队长……不，应该是神盾局的Rogers部长？”Martin疑惑地抬起头，“你是我父母的上司。”

 

“是的。”Steve点点头，示意其他人离开，而自己坐回了沙发上。然而Martin似乎惊魂未定，还没恢复过来，甚至像是冬日战士一样直直地站立在原地——

 

“Martin！”

 

Steve拍了拍坐垫，他才恢复过来，机械地坐在了Steve指定的位置上。

 

 

“你还记得多少你父母的事情？”Steve问着，Martin只是摇着头，“除了他们死亡的时候，都不记得了，那年我才四岁。”

 

Steve开始从John第一天上班开始讲起，他几乎是经历了John半个人生。他见证了John在这里遇到了他一生挚爱，见证他怎么追到她，怎么求婚，怎么抱着小小的Martin来到他的面前。他说道John怀抱着Martin，说出种种对未来的期待的时候Martin哭了，这个沧桑的、壮硕的男人哭了，哭得像是个孩子。

 

 

“他们都很爱你。”Steve轻轻拍着他的背，看着这个男人猛然抬起头，用着那张痛哭流涕的表情看着自己——

 

“冬……不，是Barnes，他是怎么做到的？”

 

“什么？”

 

“我不断被告知我所爱的人死去了，”Martin睁大了泪水糊住的双眼，“我回想起了我父母死了，不仅仅如此我还真的觉得Mary死了，连Davis都死了……他是怎么撑下去的？Captain，他是怎么撑下去的？”

 

Steve回想起当时他和Sam在九头蛇基地里找到了很多关于他掉入冰山中去世的剪报和影像。

 

“他是个受害者。”Martin用颤抖的双手捂住了自己的脸。

 

“他还是个 **真正的英雄** 。”Steve深深呼了一口气，心里作了一个决定。


	5. Chapter 5

1.  
审判之日。

喧闹的人群分为两股人流，好事者与富有同情心的人混杂在一起，在烈日之下与长枪短炮的记者一起挤在法院门口等到着这一桩好戏的来临。突然，所有人都噤了声。在宛若海水一样密密麻麻的人群之间，分出了一条裂缝。在刺眼的阳光下，一群身着“看上去就热”的黑西装的人戴着墨镜昂首挺胸地走在正中间，仿佛傲慢地与这些来凑热闹的人都与世隔绝。当记者们认出他们，将手中的镜头对准他们的时候——为首的黑人转过头停下了脚步，冷酷地摘下墨镜扫视了周围不断靠近的媒体一圈。

所有人都屏住了呼吸，看着这个严肃的男人想要说些什么。

然而这时候，他伸手飞快地解开了外衣扣子。在所有人困惑的惊呼之下，大家才看到他那条金色白条纹的领带下居然是一件再普通不过的T恤，上面看上去是一个小孩子歪歪扭扭地用手绘制的几个大字——

**“TEAM BUCKY”**

 

2.  
“这里是CNN，为您报道冬日战士审判案件当庭实况——之前，以新任美国队长Sam Wilson为首的复仇者成员抵达法庭外，并且统一身穿‘Team Bucky’的T恤，以此来公开声援前咆哮突击队狙击手、九头蛇杀手Bucky Barnes。在此之前，Stark工业也参与了此次声援Barnes中士的行动，而目前公开在媒体里诸多记录证明Barnes中士遭受了非人的虐待和洗脑。然而，民众中依然有诸多不信任的声音，特别是在神盾局被揭穿潜藏了历史最悠久的纳粹集团九头蛇之后。让我们继续等待法庭的判决——”

 

“我还是觉得这件T恤很蠢，你知道吗？”坐在旁听席上之后，Sam无可奈何地扯了扯他的T恤。

“拜托，小孩子的童心最能打动人了，你没能感受到这种可爱的笔触吗——”Clint翻了个白眼，坏笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，“噢我忘了你连个女朋友都没有，Sammy。”

“嘿！”Sam瞪了Clint•有三个孩子有恃无恐•Barton一眼，在Pepper的轻咳下两个人总算安静地闭上了嘴。Steve坐在离此不远的座位上，看着就连Sharon也微笑着穿着一件一样的T恤。这简直就是复仇者联盟连同神盾局有史以来最团结的时刻——上一次Bucky出现在世人面前的时候，神盾局早已覆灭，复仇者心有芥蒂。他莫名其妙地成为了一项被利用的工具，一个被设计好的导火索，一个牺牲品。但现在，他却成为了复仇者们新的粘合剂，让新一代的复仇者有了第一个统一的目标。

 

Steve凝视着坐在法庭被告席上的Bucky。他丝毫没有任何胆怯和惊恐的神情，反而只剩下一种诚恳表露出来的愧疚和一份超凡脱俗的坦然。外界的民众似乎完全没有干扰到他，就连接连抛出一个又一个恶心的问题，想要挖到他脑子伸出的律师也没吓到他。他只是在适宜的时候冲着他的朋友、冲着Steph露出一个微笑，让他们别担心。

很显然他在这里有了第二个家，有了这么多家人们。

 

3.  
“嗨，请问我可以坐在这里吗？”

出乎意料地，Steve惊讶地看着这个浅金色头发的年轻男人坐在了他的身边。更让他惊讶的是，凑近看Steph简直和年轻时候的Steve一模一样，除了体格稍微没有血清之后的他这么健壮，但都一样带着宽和的笑容。

他甚至分不清究竟自己是Steve Rogers，还是他才是。

“您真的很担心Bucky呢。”Steph笑了一下，而Steve木讷着点点头，却突然看到Steph狡黠地弯起嘴角。这是一个他年轻时候后来学会的习惯，在他学会一点点“变通”之后。但更重要的是，Steph明显发现了什么：“不愧是他的挚友，小个子的Steve Rogers。”

Steve冷淡地扯了一下嘴角：“从前不相信的是你们。”

“是的，在……这个世界改变之后，”Steph转过头望了一眼安静坐着的Bucky，“在你决定回到过去然后改变了这一切之后。”

 

Steve怔住了，他看着苦笑着的Steph，半是迟疑半是犹豫。但他并不奇怪这件事情最终会被发现，毕竟这里还有一个——他回头望了一眼气定神凝地坐在远处的奇异博士，也一模一样穿着黑西装和涂鸦T恤。

“所以你都知道了，从奇异博士那里？”Steve叹息着问，Steph咬了咬下唇：“没错……当我去问他的时候，他向我展示了所有的过去……包括改变前的历史。”

Steve眨了眨双眼，他能感受到Steph微微捏紧了拳头，面色凝重地低着头。他早该预料到Steph会对这件事情是什么反应，他不会容忍自己明知道Bucky的命运却没有救他。

“为什么你……”Steph终于开口了，他的下唇几乎被他咬得没有血色。而Steve叹了口气接下他的话：“为什么我没有救Bucky……”

“不仅是Bucky，这当然不仅仅是Bucky！”Steph猛然之间捏紧了拳头，睁大眼睛看着他，“为什么对九头蛇坐视不管？为什么要让Stark夫妇就这样死去？你甚至如果早一点告诉我们一丁点事情，Tony和Natasha也不会死！”

Steve瞪着他僵住了，他枯槁的双眼眨了几下，神采随着每一次眨动从他的眼珠里逝去。他猛然之间回想起Tony和Natasha的身影，回想起在复仇者大厦里所有人在一起开聚会时候的场景。身为患难之交的他们感情总是如此好，以至于Clint在退休之后为了他的一句征召可以抛下家庭来和他同生共死。然后，现在Tony和Natasha死了，他甚至无法以同样的方式报答Clint了。

“我……我这是……”Steve支支吾吾地说着，但这时候Steph猛然之间打断了他的话：“这是因为你记不清楚这一切了，在你再次见到Bucky那一刻之前，你甚至都记不得你过去的使命、你曾经发誓要对抗纳粹的诺言。要改变时间线可不是一件轻松的事情，Captain，你知道到你 **被剥夺了** 与命运对抗的力量吗？”

他……他现在知道了。时间线会自我修正，时间线会弥补这一切。他在一个改变所有人命运的选择之后，又是真正在命运面前无能为力了。他曾经以一副病弱之躯对抗命运，成为了超级士兵。随后，他又以一副过时之躯对抗命运，在现代找到了新的归宿。但他做出了选择，也做出了放弃。归根结底，他在为他的选择一点点支付着报酬。

 

现在他终于从混沌中清醒过来。

但他抬起头，捏紧了拳头颤颤巍巍地说：“所以我现在还清了。”

在Steph的迟疑之下，法庭中飘飘忽忽地传来一个声音：  
“……证人Martin Schrader上庭。”

 

4.  
Martin和之前见到的形象完全不同，他虽然仍旧大腹便便，但西装革履、精心打扮之后坐在了证人席上。很多证人因为过往的伤心和痛苦并不愿意上庭作证，更不愿意将自己的生活暴露在媒体之中。但出乎意料的是Martin出现在了这里，Steve回头望了一眼，还看到了他的妻子微笑着坐在最远处的座位上。

“Schrader先生，您的父母是John Schrader和Amy Schrader吗？”

那位伶牙俐齿的律师似乎一上来就是为了借助这次事件宣传自己，现在又一次露出了古怪的微笑。而Martin只是冷冷地说：“是的。”

“这是他们吗？”

“是他们。”Martin注视着那张照片，里面一对夫妻搂着一个婴儿笑得无比甜蜜。

“现在，Schrader先生，您可以描述一下您父母死亡的那个夜晚都发生了什么吗？”

所有人都紧张了起来，而Martin清了清嗓子，依然面无表情地说：  
“我的父母经常工作到很晚，我大部分时间都是保姆照顾的。那天晚上我一开始在房间里睡觉，结果晚上被很吵的声音吵醒了。我下楼去找我的保姆，却看到她昏倒在客厅地板上。我看到地板上有血迹，顺着血迹走到厨房里……”

他的声音在颤抖，一个长得宛若棕熊的男人在颤抖。但他还是支撑着自己说了下去。

“我看到我父亲倒在血泊之中，母亲跪倒在他的身边，抬着头望着面前的一个浑身黑衣的男人……”

“他做了什么，Schrader先生？”

“他拿着一把枪，看到我的出现颤抖了一下，僵在原地说了很多东西，我听不懂。”

“他是冬日战士，没错吧？”律师拿出了一张冬兵的照片，Martin点点头：“是的，我记得他的铁臂。”

“事后警方有来调查吗？他们的裁决是什么？”

“呃……是的，保姆醒来之后报了警，第二天我母亲的同事过来把我领回了她家里。但很快我又被送到了孤儿院，他们最后告诉我我的父母死于入室抢劫，但我从来没有相信过。”

在这时，律师露出傲慢的坏笑，他顺着这句话：“因此冬日战士杀死你的父母之后，您就被转送到孤儿院了是吗？在辗转几十个寄宿家庭之后，您也没有考上大学，在修车厂一直做苦工到现在。”

Martin点头的时候明显陪审团惊呼了起来，Steph怒气冲冲地捏紧了拳头，而Sam忍不住站起来挥舞着拳头说：“抗议，诱导证人。”

“抗议有效。”法官敲了敲锤子，迫使所有人安静下来。但律师已经得到了他想要的效果，媒体的镜头对着看上去落魄憔悴的Martin一阵狂拍——

 

“那么，法官大人，我问完了……”“等等，我还没有说完！”Martin的话突然把所有人的注意力又拉回来了，他们看着Martin又沉下气，慢慢吐出一口气说：“我还没有说完我父母死亡的那一刻究竟发生了什么。”

法官示意他坐下继续说，这时候律师已经露出了为难的神色，但还是闭上了嘴。

 

“最终……”Martin深呼吸了一口气，“冬日战士用枪指着我母亲的头，混乱地、模糊不清地说——‘说他不是你的儿子’。”

所有人惊讶地盯着他，全场静悄悄地大气不敢喘一声。而Martin云淡风轻地扯了扯嘴角，眼神盯着前面的空气，“在我母亲说出这句话之后，然后他在她头上开了一枪，说了句‘任务完成’就离开了。”

他最后补上了一句：“从某种意义上他救了我。”

 

“但……但他杀了您的父母，还让您的人生就此改变。”

“我一直很清楚不仅仅是他！我前半生如此恨他只是因为他让我母亲的遗言是不承认我这个儿子，但我现在知道他是在和他脑子里那些东西对抗了！我的人生完全是被糟糕的福利制度给毁了，我从没去到一个正常的领养家庭也没能保留下来我父母的遗产，但我现在仍然有一个幸福的家庭也从未失去过自由——还有一直潜藏在神盾局的九头蛇，我去憎恨一把枪而不是憎恨使用枪的人难道不愚蠢吗？”

直到Martin被带走前他还在喋喋不休地说着，但很显然包括Steph都吃了一惊，只有Steve还微笑着。

“他还真的有几分John当年气势汹汹的样子呢。”Steve笑着说。

“你……你说服他的？”Steph惊讶地盯着Steve。

“你们也可以的，只是你们很忙，要去很多地方吧。”Steve微笑着说，“但我这把老骨头，就擅长多耗着点时间了。”

 

Steph凝视着他的笑容，沉默地看着议论纷纷的媒体和陪审团，突然喃喃自语说道：

“或许Bucky应该知道这一切，应该知道你才是那个把他救离九头蛇魔爪的人……”

“不！”Steve只是摇了摇头，而这时候Steph疑惑地望着他：“为什么？你不希望和Bucky回到以前的状态吗？你们曾经亲密无间……”

 **“你还不明白吗？现在你才是真正的Steve Rogers，而我是真正的过时之人。”** Steve注视着他惊讶的双眼，诚恳地说道，“Stephen Robinson，我无论你叫什么名字， **但你实际上都是那个选择了未来的我。** 我现在才明白坠入冰山，在沉睡之中度过70年是一种注定的命运，是一份礼物。复仇者联盟给了我一个新的家，Bucky给了我一份美好的未来。但我选择了过去，或者说在我做选择的那一刻，命运为了平衡时间线的完整性，将Steve Rogers分成了两个。一个选择了过去，一个选择了未来。 **而你，才是陪伴他去未来的人。”**

Steph的眼眶湿润了，他怔怔地看着这个沧桑的老人，也一样激动地、满怀爱意地看着Bucky。即使那没能真的突破界限，但灵魂深处早已注定他们的羁绊不会断裂。

“无论是哪个Steve Rogers都深爱着Bucky，毋庸置疑，无论是哪种爱意。”Steve微笑着，眼泪不由自主地滑落，而在偌大的法庭之中，一句响亮的声音响彻法庭：“我们认为被告人 **无罪** 。”

 

他转过头看着Steph也满眼泪水，欣喜若狂地注视着这一切的发生。他也早知道Steph打算干什么，如果是他的话他也一定会这么做的——他拍了拍他的背，让这个小伙子一下子窜起来。

快 去 吧。他用嘴唇无声地说道，看着Steph跳了起来，大笑着冲下台子一边从西装口袋里掏出什么东西一边拥抱住Bucky。

 

“James Buchanan Barnes，请允许我为你补办一个盛大的求婚仪式和一个结婚典礼。所以，请问你愿意嫁给我吗？”

 

5.  
“我不敢相信只有我一个人没带女伴！！”

Sam的尖叫伴随着全场所有人的大笑轰然响起，大家都前仰后合地笑成了一团，包括为了结婚典礼吃了好几个月水煮生菜的Bucky。

“你个混蛋，我的衣服都快被笑裂了！”Bucky气势汹汹地锤了他的伴郎一拳，而Sam坏笑地说：“谁让你臭美的？James小姐？非要穿小一码的西装。”

“哼，我当年可是布鲁克林最炙手可热的单身男人，没被姑娘包围过的你没法不理解我。”Bucky冲着他哼了一声，Scott和Clint也被逗得哈哈大笑。

Pepper轻咳一声，所有人才站定了，严肃地等待着Steph走上红毯。说来也奇怪，Steve自幼父母双亡，但他说今天有一位对他意义非凡的长者会带着他走红毯。大家都十分好奇，但现在终于是那一刻了。

 

当音乐缓缓响起的时候，所有人都惊呆了。他们看着颤颤巍巍的Steve领着Steph，慢慢地走过红毯。的确，这两个人长得太像了，不知情的宾客甚至以为他们真的是父子。当Bucky惊讶地看着两个人站在他的面前，Steve此刻却眼含热泪，看上去比Steph更激动。

他注视着身穿着白西装，和当年那个义无反顾报效国家的青年一模一样的Bucky，眼泪不由得往下掉。他哽咽着，想说什么话但最终还是没说出口。他颤抖着将Steph的手放在Bucky的手上，轻轻地说：“SR，Bucky就交给你了，好好对待他。”

这……说反了吧？Bucky还处在震惊之中，却看到Steve的眼神明白了什么。他沉默着露出一个微笑，也对着Steve点了点头。

 

Steve被Sharon搀扶回到座位上，看着仪式过后这对甜蜜的伴侣依偎在一起，开始跳起舞。他们选用了那首曲子，没错，他们一定会用那首曲子的。

 

_城里有家小酒馆_

_我的挚爱就坐在那里_

_喝着葡萄酒，开心至极_

_并且永远，永远不会想起我_

_……_


End file.
